addiction
by butterchicken
Summary: 2D has discovered HunieCam Studio, and he's neglecting everyone with his addiction! Noodle is determined to find out what's so special about the game, but may learn something more. Rated M for mature subject matter. Also, this is my first Gorillaz shipping fic (little bit of 2nu) enjoy!


Noodle understood many things about her bandmates.

She understood their constant drinking and smoking, she understood their 'late night movies' that she was always excluded from when she was a child, she understood their womanizing habbits.

However, she couldn't for the life of her understand their obsession with that STUPID GAME!

It began one day when Murdoc, bored out of his mind, found a way to pirate games.

After, finally, sharing his spoils with the others... well, 2D and Russel (Noodle was eavesdropping through a vent, even though she was 19, the guys still saw her as the little girl in the FedEx crate) The guys spent more and more time on the computer, and frankly, Noodle was feeling neglected.

Eventually, Russel decided he was done gaming, and he and Noodle spent more time hanging together, like father and daughter.

Then Murdoc stopped once he saw an article reading that the Gorillaz were becoming has-beens ("Not on my watch!" He snapped) causing him to work them extra hard on recording an album.

2D was another story.

He seemed to be glued to the computer, and would only attend band practice when Murdoc would chase him to the recording room, screaming something about melting his face.

He didn't even attend movie night! Noodle missed that! Movies with 2D were the best! Sometimes, during a slow part, he would pelt popcorn at the screen, and sometimes the popcorn would go into his mouth!

Now, when the rest of them watched movies, they were just bored.

Also, the computer bills were so high, they would have to release multi platinum albums to cover it.

Finally, Murdoc had enough.

"FACEACHE!" He screamed, running up the stairs, "I swear to Satan! IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF THAT SODDING COMPUTER, I WILL SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOU, MODERN MEDICINE WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!"

After a bit of growling, and yelping, Murdoc came back down, carrying 2D in a headlock.

Noodle watched in surprise, then ran upstairs to 2D's room. She had to know what game was so good, it was taking 2D away from her.

Heading to the computer, she turned it on, hands trembling. When the monitor turned on, Noodle almost barfed.

There was a picture of a woman teasingly removing her shirt while behind her was a list of... fetishes. On top of it all was the words HunieCam Studio.

So this was what 2D was obsessed with. He was... She shuddered at the thought of 2D watching the screen with a stupid, drooling expression on his face and his hands on his... nevermind.

She felt slightly... jealous? She shook her head. There was no reason for her to feel like this.

"Noodle?"

Noodle turned in surprise. 2D was standing in the doorway, looking confused. His face was brutally beaten and bruised and a few more teeth were missing.

"What are you doing here?" Noodle asked.

2D frowned in confusion. "It's my room, little love. I should be asking you that."

Noodle nervously gulped. How could she explain it to 2D?

"Wait..." He began, "why is my computer on? Noodle! Whats going on?"

Noodle gulped. "I wanted to know what is taking my Toochi away!" She began. "Ever since Murdoc pirated those games, you, Murdoc and Russel have been focused completely on the game! I miss the old 2D! I miss MY 2D!"

2D's expression softened. "Oh, Noods... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel neglected... can I show you why I vanished?" He asked.

Noodle shrugged. She didn't know how it was going to help.

"I was trying to get... the right team... of cam girls."

Noodle stared blankly. Why was this so important?

"Here we go..." he began. He pulled up the first girl and turned to Noodle. "Check them out."

Noodle raised an eyebrow. "Fine..."

There were 6 girls, all different ages and... eww... fetishes... Rolling her eyes, she read everything out loud

"Tiffany, Fit and teen... Aiko, Aisan and glasses... Lillian, Teen and tattoos... Lailani, Asian and flat chest... Audrey, and flat chest... and Beli, Asian and chubby..."

She looked up at him, unamused. "So? All the girls are either teen or Asian. Why are you...?"

To her surprise, 2D leaned over and stole a quick kiss.

"You'll know when you're older." He whispered to her.

With that, he guided her out of his room and closed the door.

Noodle slumped down on the floor, eyes wide in shock.

"What just happened?" She whispered.


End file.
